The Strange Half Demon
by emmy20211
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet a half-demon girl running from humans, so, they investigate to find out why she's running, finiding out something that might change their lives forever!
1. Discovery

I know this is short but I just ran out of ideas near the end and the ideas I had, I decided to keep them for the next chapter so the next chap would be longer,

Please tell me what you think because this is my first Inuyasha story and I would really like to hear your comments

And, as for the chapter title, I couldn't think of anything else that it could be...anyway, enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Like every other fanfic writer, I don't own Inuyasha... or do I *dun dun dah* no, I don't own it. Even though I want to, I don't... OH, but I own Nozomi (aka, the demon girl... well half-demon girl)

* * *

**Discovery**

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome after the half-demon, "stop going so fast! You know my bike can't keep up!"

"The why take it?" grumbled Inuyasha landing beside Kagome.

"Because it makes travel easier,"

"Pfft, running is easier,"

"For you maybe,"

"We need to be fast; we told Miroku, Sango and Shippo that we would be there at sunset, and it's nearly sunset!"

"I can't leave my bike here!"

"You were gonna leave it at the town,"

"It's safer there than here,"

"Jeez Kagome, you're so clueless,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said that you were clueless, I mean, why bring your bike here in the first place? It serves no purpose except for being a nuisance!"

"Sit boy!"

As Inuyasha smashed into the ground as Kagome walked away, pushing her bike beside her.

"What was that for!?"

"Come on Inuyasha, you don't want to be late,"

"Wait! Kagome! STOP!"

"What?" Kagome stopped and turned around impatiently.

"There's a half-demon nearby, followed by a lot of humans,"

"Humans?"

"Yes, come on,"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the bushes, leaving her bike in the open.

"Wait, my bike, it'll get trashed!"

"Deal with it,"

Kagome shock with anger but managed to restrain herself from yelling sit again.

It took a while but all of a sudden a young girl with ears and a tail came running down the road, she was obviously terrified. She looked at the bike in confusion but jumped over it carefully, making sure not to damage it.

"That was nice," said Kagome, "unlike you,"

"Shut up," growled Inuyasha.

The girls ears twitched and she looked over at the bushes in curiousity before hearing the humans and running away.

Not much time had passed when suddenly a lot of humans suddenly arrived and rushed down the road, taking no notice of the bike.

"My bike," squealed Kagome, "It's getting trashed!"

"Deal with it," replied Inuyasha staring after the half-demon and humans in confusion, "we need to check what that was about,"

"Check what it was about, what do you mean Inuyasha?"

"That half-demon could destroy the humans in one swipe, but she doesn't, it's odd,"

"Odd? How so?"

Kagome had rushed over to her mangeled bike and was trying to see if it could be fixed.

"Come on Kagome! Get a head will ya! She's a half-demon! As in, part demon! Demon's take out humans, but she's not!"

"Maybe she doesn't like fighting,"

"What demon doesn't like fighting?"

"Shippo doesn't,"

"Apart from that wimp,"

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT!? But who cares anyway, we need to follow them,"

"We don't need to!"

"Yes we do, something's wrong!"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since now, now hop on my back, we're going,"

"Fine, but what'll happen with Miroku and Sango?"

"They can wait,"

"That's not nice!"

"We have to investigate this Kagome! It's not normal!"

"Fine, but you're the one explaining this to Miroku and Sango,"

"Whatever,"

Kagome growled and hopped on Inuyasha's back, then, he took off.


	2. The Girl Up Close

**The Girl up close**

She felt a strange sensation as she looked at the bush, she could sense a half-demon and a powerful human hiding in the bushes, at first she thought the human was killing the half-demon, but it was too calm in the bushes, it had to be something else.

She was about to call out, but the humans were closer, so, she gave the bush one last stare before leaping off into the mountains.

She could hear the humans screaming and yelling. She could hear their thoughts, filled with hatred and anger. She didn't know why they hated her, they just did, she thought all humans were like that, filled with hatred for demons and half-demons, but the human in the bush had no hatred in her head, she liked half-demons. At least, that's what she thought.

As she approached the mountains she looked back in confusion. The half-demon and human were following the humans, not to join the hunt, just to help her. She took a deep breath and jumped up the mountain top, she just needed to get off the mountain by the time the next day came.

As she ran through the darkness she sighed in relief as the humans stopped to rest and make camp, it would give her enough time to hide in the forest, until day break. She jumped over a rock and smiled, the half-demon and human had also stopped, obviously wondering what to do.

She stopped and looked back. It was very dark, who knew what time it was, but she knew she had ages to go before the sun rose, so she started running again, to get off the mountain and to rest somewhere in the forest nearby.

The night went rather quick for the girl, it took the whole night to get off the mountain, and by the time she got to the forest, the sun was rising, it was morning.

"Well, by the time they get here, I'll be very different," she murmured before collapsing onto the ground.

Just after she collapsed, her figure started to change. Her ears, tail and all animal features vanished and she looked like a human.

She woke up from the sound of yells of anger. She sat up and touched the top of her head, and she immediately knew that her ears were gone; the day that she was a human had arrived.

She stood up slowly and shivered, not because it was cold, but because she was scared. She knew she couldn't stay there, her demon scent was there, and so, she started moving again.

The humans were catching up, in her human form, they were no threat, but, who knows what would happen, they could just not like the look of her and kill her. She shivered from fear again and collapsed against a tree. The humans were closing in fast; it was only a matter of time before they found her.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she heard the humans footsteps get closer and closer until they suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at the troop of humans standing in front of her, obviously shocked.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing such horrible clothes?"

She cringed away from the humans, remembering their threats, and then she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I got lost," she replied, still smiling, "I don't have any clothes cause my village was destroyed ages ago, these clothes got a bit ripped I guess,"

"A bit! They're practically rags!"

"They're all I have!"

"Oh, that's right; you're just a dirty little brat who can't be bothered to find her home,"

"My home was destroyed!"

"Then find a new one,"

She growled under her breath before turning her back on them. "I'm leaving," she stated bluntly, starting to walk away.

"Whatever," replied the lead man, before running in the opposite direction with the others.

"Thank goodness I'm a half-demon!"

She sat down and leaned against the tree. "Now I can rest for a while!"

She looked up at the sky and her bright but dark brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight. "I wonder what that contraption on the road back there was; I've never seen anything like it! It was so odd; I hope it wasn't something that could hurt me!"

She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew her shoulder length blonde hair around her face. "The wind feels so nice; it's wonderful to feel it without running!"

"HEY! KID!"

She bolted upright as the loud voice echoed through her ears. She turned her head and saw a silver haired boy with ears standing next to a human girl with black hair and strange clothes.

"What? Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded, standing up.

"We want to know who you are," said the girl kindly, "I'm Kagome, and my loud mouth friend here is Inuyasha,"

"I'm Nozomi,"

"That's a pretty name, how old are you?"

"14, why do you want to know?"

"Just being friendly,"

"I doubt you would be so friendly when the sun sets," said Nozomi, turning away from Kagome as a dark looked crossed her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Kagome in confusion.

Nozomi gasped and frowned. "I've said too much,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a half-demon Kagome," said Inuyasha sniffing the air, "the smell is all around her,"

"Well sorry that I can't smell it," retorted Kagome with a slight growl.

"You should try,"

"I'M NOT A DEMON INUYASHA!"

"Yeah yeah,"

"Uh, geez, you are so stupid!" exclaimed Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha.

"I'm stupid! I thought you were the stupid one," replied Inuyasha, glaring back at Kagome.

"Why you…when I get my hands on you, I'll, I'll…,"

Nozomi started to laugh. It was extremely funny to watch the two fight. She knew it wasn't appropriate, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey! What are you laughing at kid!?" demanded Inuyasha, turning to glare at Nozomi.

Nozomi slightly jumped as the harsh voice hit her ears. "You're just really funny," she replied, glaring back at Inuyasha, "really, really funny!"

"Funny…We're FUNNY!"

"Yeah,"

"Why you little brat, I'm gonna-"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" yelled Kagome in anger.

Nozomi stared as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Then, she started laughing again, "how'd you do that?" she asked, glancing at Kagome in wary.

"He can be rather... uh... bad," replied Kagome, shaking her head, "those beads were put around his neck to stop him if he starts slaughtering innocent people,"

Nozomi slightly backed away, fear creeping into her eyes as she watched Kagome.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Kagome frowning.

"No human has ever been nice to me," replied Nozomi, "ever!"

"Why not?"

"I think your friend just revealed why,"

"He did…Oh, because you're a half-demon!"

"That's right…And, since the sun is going to set soon, I gotta go,"

"What! Wait! What?"

Nozomi smiled before running into the forest as fast as she could. Despite being human, they wouldn't be able to catch up with her. Not with Inuyasha lying in the ground, face first.


	3. Nozomi's Demon Half

**Nozomi's Demon Half**

Kagome sighed as the sun began to disappear behind the mountains. The day had gone quickly and they still hadn't found Nozomi. "Hey Inuyasha, if the sun is setting, does that mean Nozomi will become half demon again?" she asked, looking at the half-demon.

"Yeah, it'll be a bit easier to find her," replied Inuyasha, keeping his eyes averted from Kagome's.

"Just a bit,"

"That's what I said,"

"Why just a bit?" asked Kagome in confusion, "I thought it would be a lot easier to find her,"

"Well you thought wrong," replied Inuyasha grumpily.

"Inuyasha!"

"She'll look different and she can run a lot faster,"

"So, we'll still find her,"

"Why are we trying to find her anyway? She's just a stupid kid," growled Inuyasha, glaring at the sun as it finally disappeared.

"She's not a stupid kid!" retorted Kagome, "And, she's in trouble, we need to help,"

"It looked like she didn't want our help,"

"How would you know?"

"She ran away,"

"So! She was just scared!"

"Reason enough for us to leave her alone," said Inuyasha, glancing at Kagome.

"She wants help, she just doesn't know how or who to ask," replied Kagome firmly.

"How do you know?"

"It was in her eyes Inuyasha, if you even had a scrap of sympathy in you, you would've seen it too,"

"Keh, I don't even know why I'm doing this,"

"Hey! Is that her?" exclaimed Kagome, pointing at the figure of someone running through the bushes and trees.

"Yeah, she smells the same," replied Inuyasha, "just a little more demon,"

"Then take us down!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Inuyasha and Kagome landed right in front of Nozomi and she stumbled backwards in fear, her blonde hair falling over her terrified brown eyes. "How did you find me?" she asked once she got over the initial fear.

"The same way you knew we were coming kid, smell," replied Inuyasha smirking and tapping his nose, "now, can you tell us why you're running?"

"The humans,"

"Humans…You mean that mob of ugly people,"

"Pretty much, yeah,"

"And you're running from them…why?" asked Inuyasha, lifting Nozomi off the ground

"I don't want to hurt them!" replied Nozomi softly. Her eyes filling with sorrow.

"Why not?"

"They're living things! If I hurt them then they could die or others would come after me!"

"She's got a point Inuyasha," said Kagome stepping forward, "they would just send more if the others died, then she'd be in even more trouble,"

"Stay away," growled Nozomi, her brown eyes only showing fear, "please, just... go away!" she yelled, wriggling out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Told you," said Inuyasha smugly, watching Nozomi stumble backwards, her tattered black dress swaying in the wind.

"We want to help you," said Kagome, completely ignoring Inuyasha. She reached a hand out to Nozomi and smiled brightly.

"Why?" replied Nozomi, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Why do you want to help me?"

"You're in trouble,"

"And you want to help me,"

"Yes, we do,"

"We…" repeated Nozomi, her eyes darted to Inuyasha and she snorted in disbelief.

"Okay, only I do, but Inuyasha can help as well!" replied Kagome quickly.

"I don't get it, aren't all humans like them?"

"No, in fact, most are really nice and like demons, even half demons,"

"How come I've never met any like that?"

"Because you're getting chased, other humans will think you're bad," said Kagome.

"Then what do I do? I can't just kill them and continue on my merry little way," replied Nozomi, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"I'm not telling you to kill them,"

"You can't kill them either!"

"We weren't planning too,"

"Then, there is nothing you can do," said Nozomi firmly, starting to turn away. But, Kagome caught her arm and stopped her.

"We can take you with us," said Kagome, frowning as Nozomi stiffened.

"They'll find me, they always do,"

"How do they find you?"

"I don't know, I can be miles away from them and they will still find me somehow, it doesn't matter where I go, I always get found!"

"Except when you're a human,"

"Yeah,"

"Inuyasha, is there any way a human could track a half demon?" asked Kagome, turning to face the sullen Inuyasha.

"Not that I know of," said Inuyasha, "unless they have a half demon or a demon with them it's impossible,"

"Then do they have a demon with them?"

"Doubt it, there trying to kill a half demon so why would they have one?"

"Maybe it's just Nozomi,"

"That's possible,"

Nozomi looked at the two in disbelief and sighed. They were still discussing possibilities. The wind blew her blonde hair around her face and her furry ear twitched as a distant voice reached them. The humans had found her. "They know where I am," she said, "I have to go before they find me!"

"They'll be resting soon, you don't need to worry," replied Kagome smiling.

Nozomi rolled her eyes before she started to jump into the air. She was afraid that the humans would attack them all. She didn't want that, she never did.

"Not so fast!" yelled Inuyasha, grabbing her fluffy, red tail, jolting her backwards.

"Ow ow ow ow!" yelped Nozomi, trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip, "Let go of my tail!"

"Not unless you stay! Kagome is trying to help you but you're too stubborn to accept her help! Just listen and let someone help you for once!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll yank your tail so hard it'll come off!"

"Okay OKAY!" yelled Nozomi, "I'll stay!"

"No need to be so violent Inuyasha," said Kagome, shaking her head.

"She wouldn't listen any other way!" replied Inuyasha, still not letting go of Nozomi's tail.

"You didn't need to grab her tail! You could've grabbed her clothes or something like that!"

"Tail was easiest,"

"Sure, I think you just like to make her suffer,"

"... Not completely,"

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at Inuyasha, "let her go unless you want me to say the 's' word!"

Inuyasha let out a dramatic sigh and let go of Nozomi's tail. She fell to the ground and scowled fiercely at Inuyasha, "you're horrible," she stated, gently smoothing the fur on her tail.

"Hey Nozomi, are you a cat?" asked Kagome suddenly, staring at Nozomi's tail.

"I guess…In some ways anyway," replied Nozomi with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What kind of cat?"

"I don't know, my mother died when I was really little,"

"Your mother was the demon,"

"Yeah…and it was my father that turned on us," said Nozomi, her eyes downcast.

"How?" asked Kagome, intrigued.

"Maybe we should chat later," said Inuyasha, "the humans are closing in fast!"

"Yeah, they are, if you really want to help me you can follow me," said Nozomi, starting to turn away.

"Why should we trust you?"

"Hey, you're the ones who wanted to help me! If you want to help, follow me, I have better eyesight than you in the dark so I'll be able to navigate easily,"

"She is right Inuyasha, cat's have really good eyesight," said Kagome smiling at Nozomi, "let's follow her!"

"Fine, but I don't like this!"

"You never do,"

"That's not the point!" said Inuyasha ignorantly.

"Yeah, it is," replied Kagome, rolling her eyes.

Nozomi smiled before starting to run further into the forest, closely followed by Inuyasha carrying Kagome.


	4. Nozomi Accepts

Please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Nozomi Accepts:**

Nozomi jumped around the trees and bushes as far as she could. She could smell the humans, and luckily, they had stopped for the night. She saw a cave in the mountain nearby and immediately headed towards it. As soon as she reached it Inuyasha and Kagome landed beside her and went into the cave.

"It's dark," said Inuyasha bluntly.

"It's a cave Inuyasha, it's normally dark," replied Kagome.

"It's too dark,"

"Stop complaining, I have a torch in my backpack,"

"A what?"

Kagome switched the torch on and Inuyasha frowned, staring in confusion at the contraption.

"I'm sure I've already explained what a torch is Inuyasha," said Kagome with a sigh.

"To me maybe, but she doesn't know what it is!" replied Inuyasha, pointing to Nozomi, who was staring at the torch with her head slightly tilted to the left.

"Oh...Nozomi, this is a torch, it lights up a room using something called a battery," said Kagome, holding the torch out in her hand.

"As long as it gives enough light until the fire starts," replied Nozomi, turning away from the torch.

"What fire? There's no wood,"

"I'll be right back,"

With that said Nozomi jumped out of the cave and went to get firewood.

"She's even more annoying than Shippo!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "and she's older than him!"

"Give her a chance Inuyasha!" replied Kagome with a sigh, "She's been alone and running for ages!"

"She should've gotten rid of them!"

"Bu that's not a very good thing to do!"

"Who cares? It would've been a lot easier on her life then!"

"It's not the right course to take!" said Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha angrily.

"How do you know?" replied Inuyasha, glaring back at Kagome.

"It just isn't!"

"Keh, it's easier, that's what I would've done,"

"And if I was one of them?"

"Eh...What? why would you be one of them!?" asked Inuyasha, stumbling over his words as he stared at Kagome in confusion.

"Just a question Inuyasha," replied Kagome, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Well, uh, I might uh..."

Kagome ginned evilly and leaned back against the wall. Nozomi suddenly jumped into the cave. She looked frantically terrified. "They haven't stopped! I don't know how but they're nearby!" she screamed at them, preparing to jump out of the cave.

"You're bleeding Nozomi!" said Kagome, leaning forward.

"I've had worse, now if you want to live you'll follow me and leave!"

"Why should we trust this? It could be a trap," said Inuyasha.

"Whatever! Don't follow me then! It's your choice!" replied Nozomi angrily. Then, she jumped out of the cave.

"Let's go Inuyasha," said Kagome walking towards him.

"What? We're actually trusting her!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Remember Inuyasha, we're the ones that approached her!"

"So?"

"If anyone shouldn't be trusting, it's her!"

"Keh, you're the one who approached her!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"Exactly, so let's follow her!" replied Kagome.

"But-"

"No buts! We're following her!"

"Fine," said Inuyasha, his glare not subsiding.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Then he jumped out of the cave and followed Nozomi into the forest. They kept running for a long time and when Nozomi finally stopped, it was daybreak.

"Hey kid! Did you have to run for that long!?" yelled Inuyasha as soon as he landed.

"Look, if you don't want them to find us quickly then yes, I did have to run for that long!" replied Nozomi, her hand clasping the wound on her right arm.

"Why did it have to be that long?"

"Stop grumbling, you're the ones who wanted to find me!"

"No me!"

"Whatever, look, they'll take a while to get even close to here, so we're safe for a couple of hours,"

"A couple of hours!" exclaimed Inuyasha in shock.

"For humans, they're fast," said Nozomi with a defeated sigh.

"How fast?" interrupted Kagome, sensing a long argument between Inuyasha and Nozomi. And frankly, she wasn't in the mood for that.

"Does it matter?" asked Nozomi.

"Yes,"

"Well, they're faster than most humans, but not as fast as a half-demon or demon,"

"Okay, any ideas on how they find you?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be running," replied Nozomi, her tone was getting angrier.

"Okay, okay, no need to get grumpy," replied Kagome, frowning at Nozomi.

"You kept me from my monthly sleep, so excuse me for being edgy and not too happy!"

"We kept you from your monthly sleep?"

"Yeah, while I'm a half-demon I normally only get a few hours sleep per day, and that's if I'm lucky! On the day that I'm a human I can finally get a good night... ah day sleep, and then you came and interrupted that!" exclaimed Nozomi, falling to the ground.

"Sorry, we just wanted to help you!" replied Kagome sheepishly. She felt bad about interrupting Nozomi now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know,"

"Sorry if we're annoying you at all,"

"That's an understatement," said Nozomi, rolling her eyes.

"You know, for an 14 year old, you've got a lot of attitude!" replied Kagome.

"So people have told me,"

"What's your problem?" growled Inuyasha suddenly, "Kagome just wants to help,"

"That's the problem," said Nozomi, sitting up to face Inuyasha.

"What? That someone actually cares about you! Now we know why you're by yourself! No one cares! And who would with your attitude!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No! I think I just got something right,"

"I guess there's a first for everything," said Nozomi with fake enthusiasm.

"Why you little BRAT!" yelled Inuyasha, lunging for Nozomi before Kagome stopped him.

"Look, I don't want your help, so please, just leave already!" yelled back Nozomi.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you explain to us why you don't want help," said Kagome suddenly, still trying to restrain Inuyasha.

"Why should I? You people have been nothing but annoying!" replied Nozomi, a red glint appearing in her eyes.

"Look, Nozomi, we just want to help...well I do, so please let me,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I just..."

"Nozomi..."

"You'll die if you help me!" said Nozomi, looking way from Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had stopped trying to lunge at Nozomi, instead he was looking at her in shock, like Kagome.

"What? Why do you think that?" asked Kagome in confusion, letting go of Inuyasha.

"That's why I work alone, everyone who helps me, dies!"

"So you just stopped accepting help,"

"I never liked getting help, but I needed it! It was hard to admit, but I knew I needed help, so finally I accepted someone's offer,"

"Well, you're smarter than a certain half-demon I know,"

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at Kagome.

"Just saying," said Kagome with a slight shrug.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"But it's true,"

"NO IT ISN'T!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha. Then, she turned to Nozomi and smiled. "What do you mean everyone dies?" she asked.

"Just that, everyone dies," said Nozomi, blinking in shock at Inuyasha sprawled on the ground.

"I don't understand,"

"To understand I'd have to tell you my whole life story,"

"Then do that," growled Inuyasha, lifting his head from the dirt, "it can't take that long!"

"Yeah, but it's pretty boring,"

"Try us,"

"Fine... but I warned you, it is very boring!"


	5. Nozomi's Story

**Nozomi's Story:**

"It all started when I was about a year old. For some reason my father started hating my mother and me, so he tried to get us killed. He turned the entire village on us. I had two elder brothers back then, but they were both killed trying to protect me and my mother. But, thanks to them we managed to escape. We were running for 2 years until my mother finally fell. My father tried to kill me but my mother saved my life, by sacrificing her own. Thanks to her sacrifice I was able to get away. I was 3 when she died, but I remember it very well! Anyway, I ran on my own for 2 years and when I was 6 I finally accepted someone's offer to help. He really helped well and I was able to elude the people chasing me for ages! Then, about 2 months after he offered, he died. It looked like an accident but I knew that they killed him! I was running for another year without help until I was so annoyed that I allowed a village to help me. They stayed safe for 5 months and then they all died. The village was burnt to the ground until there was nothing left except ashes! It was at that moment that I refused to accept any help. Most normal people just accept the fact that I refuse and go away. But you wouldn't! Why is that?"

Kagome looked at Nozomi sympathetically and sighed. "We-I just thought that you seemed rather lost and scared. It looked like you needed some help but were too stubborn too accept any help!"

"People call me cold and stubborn all the time,"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"I know, but it's true, that's the way you should've said it though,"

"Nozomi! You are not cold!" said Kagome firmly.

"I am, I haven't liked anyone other than my mother," replied Nozomi, looking as if she was going to punch a few trees.

Don't talk like that!"

"But it's true Kagome,"

"Just let her feel that way," butted in Inuyasha, "it's not like it affects us!"

"But it's a bad thing to think!" retorted Kagome.

"Why?"

"It just is!"

"But why?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Look, I am cold and stubborn, but that's me, I've accepted that long ago," butted in Nozomi, "don't fight about it,"

"Nozomi!" exclaimed Kagome before Nozomi cut her off.

"It's true Kagome! I can't help it, and neither can you!"

"Alright, well we should get to work,"

"Work?"

"Figuring out how to stop them from chasing you," said Kagome calmly.

"Oh," replied Nozomi, feeling rather stupid.

"Let's see...have you tried to talk to them?"

"Yeah, they nearly killed me,"

"Nearly?"

"I got away,"

"Right, well, what are we going to do?"

"How about seeing if there's a demon there," said Inuyasha sighing.

"How? You and Nozomi can't sense a demon presence," said Kagome, turning to Inuyasa.

"Yeah, but we could move the people and see,"

"How?"

"Kick them to the side,"

"Inuyasha!"

"What!? We won't be killing them!"

"It's just as bad!" exclaimed Kagome.

"But I haven't tried that before," said Nozomi suddenly.

"But it's still bad!" repeated Kagome.

"But if they aren't badly hurt it's alright!"

"I thought you were the one who didn't want to hurt them!"

"I don't, but if they don't get badly hurt, and we can stop whatever it is, then everything will be fine!"

"But Nozomi-"

"Listen to the kid Kagome, it'll be fine!" said Inuyasha smirking.

"I don't think so," replied Kagome with a sigh.

"Well you think that, the kid and I are going to stop them!"

"Why won't he call me by my name?" asked Nozomi as soon as Inuyasha jumped away.

"Don't take it personally; he didn't call me by my name for ages!" replied Kagome, "he called me 'girl' most of the time,"

"Really!"

"Yep, it was rather annoying,"

"Why did he start calling you by your name?"

"I don't know...but I was relieved when he did," said Kagome with a smile.

"Are you coming?" growled Inuyasha appearing in front of Nozomi.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" replied Nozomi rolling her eyes. Then Inuyasha left again, this time closely followed by Nozomi.

"I hope they don't decide to attack me," groaned Kagome, sitting down, "that would really, really suck...but Inuyasha would feel guilty..." Kagome smiled at the thought as she lay on her back and looked up at the sky, "I'm tired," she mumbled as her eyes slowly shut, "I might take a short nap..."

Then, Kagome fell asleep.


	6. Naraku

Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry! I've been so wrapped up in all my other stories that I totally neglected this one!

Well, I finally finished another chapter and I shall have the next chapter up real soon to make up for the almost 2 month wait! (It's a long time to me!)

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter

Please review!

* * *

**Naraku**

Nozomi growled angrily as she watched the group of humans start to set up camp for the night.

"I thought you said you weren't going to harm them," said Inuyasha, grinning at the thought of killing them.

"I'm not, but I never said I liked them," replied Nozomi, fighting to keep another growl in her throat.

"Then why don't you just kill them?"

Nozomi let out a deadly growl and Inuyasha fell silent. "They'll figure out I'm here really soon," said Nozomi after a few minutes, "we won't stay hidden for long,"

"Keh, I've had worse!" replied Inuyasha.

"And what's bad about this, it was the plan wasn't it?"

"Shut up,"

Nozomi sighed and her eyes wandered over to a group of lone humans. They weren't moving and the pattern that they were sitting was rather unusual. They were sitting in a circle as if to conceal something in the middle. "That's it," she whispered, realising what it could be, "I know what keeps finding me!"

"Can you fill me in?" said Inuyasha, blinking at Nozomi, obviously confused.

"The group of humans by themselves, they're the only ones from my village, and they're sitting in a circle as if to protect something in the middle,"

"That could be it,"

"Exactly, but how do we get to it?"

"Fight?"

"No killing!" ordered Nozomi, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Fine, no killing," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. Then, he jumped out of the tree and straight into the middle of the camp, closely followed by Nozomi.

"DEMONS!" yelled one of the humans, springing up to attack them.

"We don't want to hurt you!" yelled Nozomi anxiously.

"Speak for yourself," growled Inuyasha in her ear.

"I'm not,"

"What do you mean?" asked one of the men, "you're demons!"

"And?" said Nozomi, staring at the group.

"And what?"

"What have we done wrong?"

"Nothing, yet, but you're demons, why did you not attack us?" repeated the man, obviously deathly afraid and incredibly confused.

"We don't want to hurt you, not all demons are like Naraku you know!" said Nozomi with a sigh.

"Naraku!" growled Inuyasha, "how do you know about him?"

"Shut it," growled back Nozomi.

"What is it you want?" asked the man, stepping towards them.

"We want you to stop chasing us,"

"Chasing…are you the demon we have been chasing?"

"Yes! And I'm only fourteen!"

"We were told that you were a vicious and deadly demon, that has been attacking and destroying villages for centuries,"

"How can I attack people for centuries when I've only been alive for fourteen years?"

"Good point," said the man.

"Thank you…hey, you weren't here the last time I tried to talk to you guys…half of these people weren't…where'd you come from?" asked Nozomi, studying the group.

"We joined the hunt…the people in the circle told us that they were hunting a vicious and deadly demon, so we joined up…how long ago did you try to talk to them?"

"About…7 months ago, but they wouldn't listen,"

"We joined up about 5 months ago,"

"So you were in the group throwing spears at me!"

"Yes, sorry about that,"

"I guess it's alright," said Nozomi with a shrug.

Inuyasha let out a growl as he looked around and Nozomi sighed.

"Look Inuyasha, this is the right way, if you were even a little considerate you would-"

"Shut up," growled Inuyasha glaring at Nozomi, "don't you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Just sniff!" Nozomi rolled her eyes and sniffed. Then, she yelped in terror.

"Naraku," she whimpered.

"You have to tell me how you know him!" said Inuyasha, staring at Nozomi in wonder.

"Later…he's got Kagome!"

"WHAT!"

"Don't you smell it!?" said Nozomi, repeating Inuyasha's words.

"Damn it! That bastard!" yelled Inuyasha in fury.

"Geez, calm down Inuyasha, he's coming here!"

"Fantastic, I can rip his head off then!"

"Don't get too excited,"

Naraku started getting closer and closer and when he was almost visible, he let out an evil laugh.

"Kekeke, you have lost dear Nozomi," he said, coming into the light of the campfire, holding Kagome, "now give up and come quietly, and maybe I'll let your little friends live…for a while anyway,"

"NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha, pulling out his tetsusaiga, "LET KAGOME GO!"

"Only if dear Nozomi comes with me,"

"What? Kid, is there something you forgot to mention?"

"Not forgot…just purposely left out," replied Nozomi, staring at Naraku with wide, terrified eyes.

"Why you little-"

"Shut up Inuyasha,"

"Well? What will you do dear Nozomi?" asked Naraku, coming forward.

"Let her go," said Nozomi in a trembling voice, "I'll go with you, just let her go,"

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later,"

Naraku dropped Kagome onto the ground, grabbed Nozomi with no resistance and quickly disappeared.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha running to the unconscious girl, "are you alright? Answer me!"

"Inu-yasha?" said Kagome, slowly opening her eyes, "where's Nozomi?"

"She went with Naraku,"

"Went with him! What do you mean? What happened?"

"She offered herself to him to let you go,"

"She did! She shouldn't of, this is terrible Inuyasha! Absolutely terrible!"

"Why"

"Because Nozomi is a VERY talented demon,'

"What?"

"Look Inuyasha, she can do things that no other demon or half-demon can do! If Naraku can get a hold of those talents, the whole world will be doomed!"

"I didn't know that,"

"No one does!"

"Then how do you know!?"

"Naraku told me,"

"He told you,"

"He was talking out loud and I was awake, he thought I was unconscious," said Kagome, "he also said something else that I don't think I should mention..."

"Okay…so what do we do?" asked Inuyasha.

"We find Naraku and help Nozomi!"

"What! That kid doesn't need our help!"

"This time she does,"

"Kagome! I am NOT going searching for some bratty little kid!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No! I don't care! She's just an annoying little brat!" yelled Inuyasha.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha cringed as he plummeted to the ground.

"We are going to help her," growled Kagome.

"Fine,"

"I thought you'd be happy, we get to foil one of Naraku's plans!"

"We do!"

"Yep, now let's go!" Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha back and smiled. "Come on! Hurry up!" said Kagome, her smile growing wider.

"Stupid," growled Inuyasha, shaking his head.

"WHAT!" yelled back Kagome angrily.

"Nothing,"

"Good, now let's go!"

Inuyasha growled as he leapt into the sky, chasing after Nozomi.

* * *

Ooh! It's a twist! I bet ya didn't see that coming and if you did... well done!


	7. Sango And Miroku Join In

*Runs from people with pitchforks and spears* sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I said I'd update soon and it's been quite a few months *ducks from spear* but I've been so preoccupied with everything else! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway... now that people aren't trying to kill me here's the next chapter!

Once again, sorry I haven't updated sooner! Please forgive me *bows* pretty please?????????

Please review!

* * *

**Sango and Miroku Join In**

"So how exactly are we foiling Naraku's plan?" asked Inuyasha as he and Kagome sped after Naraku and Nozomi.

"I already told you that!" replied Kagome.

"Not well,"

"Oh come on! It was simple!"

"Part of it, you didn't tell me the rest!"

"What did I tell you?"

"That she's different from a normal demon and Naraku wants her," said Kagome simply.

"There's more than that," replied Inuyasha.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you that..."

"So what can you tell me?"

"Well... she was born with a certain genetic marker allowing her to travel through time,"

"Travel through time! Like you?"

"Not quite, she doesn't need the well. But she can't control it. She just travels whenever and wherever. But in every time she's been too, people have chased her,"

"Okay..."

"Recently Naraku put a bracelet on her, which stops her from time travelling, and once it comes off she'll be able to control it," said Kagome, closing her eyes and trying to remember everything she heard.

"So?" asked Inuyasha in confusion.

"Naraku wants to go back in time to capture me as soon as I arrive in this time,"

"And that means...?"

"You won't be awoken, Naraku will get the complete jewel, I would be killed and the world as we know it will be destroyed,"

"Oh... that's not good,"

"No it isn't! We need to get Miroku and Sango before we follow him though," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"We need the help!"

"Okay, okay, we'll find them,"

"Good, I just hope Naraku doesn't hurt her,"

"It's Naraku!"

"But still... I want her to stay safe... she's only fourteen Inuyasha!" replied Kagome, "she's not that much younger than me!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Don't yeah, yeah me Inuyasha!"

"OKAY! Geez! What are we going to do exactly?"

"Miroku and Sango," repeated Kagome.

"Right," said Inuyasha.

"Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!"

"Not fast enough!"

Inuyasha growled in anger but still speed up.

oOo

Nozomi sighed as she looked around the cell she was in. It was dark, dreary and it blocked her time-travelling powers. "Stupid Naraku," she growled as she carefully sat down on the dirty floor, "he didn't even give me enough space to stretch my legs properly!"

"Stop complaining," came a woman's voice from the shadows, "you're lucky you're still alive,"

"Touché,"

The woman stepped into the light and glared at Nozomi, "you don't look like one of those brats,"

"What brats?"

"The ones that are trying to collect the shards of the sacred jewel to defeat Naraku,"

"Don't mind the defeating Naraku part," said Nozomi with a grin.

"Neither do I," said the woman, lowering her head slightly.

"... Aren't you one of his minions?"

"I wish I wasn't,"

"You've actually got a mind of your own... awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"What's ya name? If you have one that is..." asked Nozomi in excitement.

"Why wouldn't I?" replied the woman, her red eyes staring into Nozomi's brown eyes.

"Just saying,"

"If you must know, it's Kagura,"

"Kagura... that sounds nice,"

"You'd think so,"

"So it doesn't sound nice?" said Nozomi, tilting her head in confusion.

"That's not what I meant," replied Kagura.

"Okay... you lost me,"

"Never mind kid, I gotta go anyway... good luck with Naraku... you'll need it,"

Nozomi sighed as Kagura left and leant back on the wall, "I wanna go home," she said before closing her eyes, "to whatever's left of it anyway..."

oOo

"So that's the whole story!" said Kagome as she finished telling Miroku, Sango and Shippo about Nozomi, "and she really needs our help,"

"I can't argue with that," said Sango, "she must be terrified,"

"It doesn't make sense," said Miroku suddenly, making everyone turn to face him.

"What doesn't?" asked Kagome.

"How could Naraku know about Nozomi if he's never seen her before? I don't think he'd believe a rumour,"

"What are you saying?"

"I think Nozomi left out a very important detail from her story,"

"And that would be?"

"Something that involves Naraku,"

"Why would you say that?"

"If Naraku heard a rumour, he'd want to test it out himself to see if it's true,"

"So, he probably confronted Nozomi and she freaked..."

"Causing her to time travel,"

"And confirm the rumour!"

"Wow... how'd you guys figure that out?" asked Sango, shaking her head, "seems rather confusing,"

"Yeah... but if you think about it, it's the most likely explanation," said Kagome.

"Okay people! It's all very merry and good to learn something new but I thought you wanted to SAVE the kid and sitting here discussing stuff won't help!" said Inuyasha, interrupting the conversation.

"Why are you in such a rush to save Nozomi?" asked Kagome, looking over at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"I'm not! I just want to fight Naraku!"

"Aha,"

"What!?"

"I don't believe you,"

"Tch, whatever, I don't care whether you believe me or not! Can we just go?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, "fine, let's go,"

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome climbed on his back and took off down the road, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on Kirara.

* * *

YAY! Miroku and Sango are finally in the story! (it took me forever to decide how to get them into it... thus the reason of the long wait... *cowers from spears* anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter WILL be up sooner!


	8. Naraku's Castle

Wow... I haven't updated in ages! I can't believe it... although, I have been a little preoccupied with other stories, but, now I only need to update 2... ah, 3 stories so it should be quicker updates... hopefully...

Anyway, here's the next chapter and enjoy!

Also, please review!

**

* * *

******

Naraku's Castle:

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome as she and the others stood at the foot of a hill where a huge, dark castle was.

"I have no idea," said Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo in unison.

"Well... this is going to be interesting then..." said Kagome shaking her head, "and very improvised..."

"So... we're actually not going to make a plan," stammered Miroku, edging closer to Sango, "are you sure that's wise?"

"A fourteen year old girl has been captured by a guy that will practically kill her!" exclaimed Kagome, "we have to go in NOW!"

"We need to have some sort of plan Kagome," said Sango with a sigh, "otherwise we might as well be walking into a death trap,"

"But what about Nozomi?" asked Kagome desperately.

"She can handle herself," interrupted Inuyasha, "for once I agree with Miroku and Sango; we do need a plan,"

"Wait a minute... Inuyasha, why are YOU being SMART!?" asked Kagome, slowly backing away from Inuyasha.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You _NEVER_ want a plan!"

"Well sorry that I don't want to die without taking Naraku down with me!"

"But YOU want a PLAN!"

"SO!?"

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"HOW IS IT NOT RIGHT!?"

"Well for starters YOU NEVER WANT ANY TYPE OF PLAN! YOU'RE ALWAYS DEMANDING TO GO IN THERE WITHOUT A PLAN!"

"SO IF I DO SOMTHING DIFFERENT IT'S WRONG!?"

"YES!"

"I CAN BE SENSBILE YOU KNOW!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"This doesn't look good," sighed Miroku, shaking his head at the two.

"Not at all," agreed Sango, "although Kagome has a point,"

"And what would that be?"

"Inuyasha never goes anywhere with a plan... we always have to make him follow one, if he's actually wanting a plan something's not right..."

"That's true... maybe that kid made an impression on him,"

"Miroku... she's eight..."

"I actually wasn't thinking in that way Sango,"

"WHAT!?"

"From what Kagome told us she's an extremely talented kid who doesn't like to be helped or to give in. She's stubborn and can be very rude,"

"Your point?"

"Inuyasha may have an admiration for this girl,"

Sango stared at Miroku like he was insane. "You're kidding... right?" she stammered in disbelief, "how could INUYASHA get an admiration for ANYONE!?"

"Just a theory,"

"A very bad theory!"

"Don't be like that Sango, open up your mind!"

"Miroku there is no way that theory is true!" exclaimed Sango after a few moments of silence, "absolutely no way!"

"Then why does he want to rescue her so badly that he actually wants a plan?" asked Miroku seriously.

"Who says this is about her?"

"He practically does,"

"How?"

"As has been previously stated, Inuyasha never wants a plan when he's going in to attack Naraku or save someone, yet he wants a plan for Nozomi,"

"Your point,"

"That was my point Sango dearest,"

"I still don't see it,"

"You will,"

oOo

Nozomi sighed as she looked around the empty cell. It was small and rather dirty. "Damn it," she said as her eyes scanned what she could see, "I can't even get myself outta here!"

"Of course not," replied a voice from the darkness, "I made special precautions in case you tried to escape."

"Let me guess... you stopped my time travel ability."

"That's right."

"What's the point of stopping it in here anyway? You already stopped me from time travelling by putting that weird device on me!"

"I needed extra precautions. You are an extremely talented girl after all."

"Why thank you, very nice of you to say so." Nozomi rolled her eyes as the place fell silent again, "hang on a minute... if I'm restricted by this stuff won't you be too?"

"No, only you are restricted."

"Okay then," said Nozomi with a bored sigh, "you know, you really don't have to stay in the shadows Naraku, I know it's you."

"Who says I'm in the shadows to protect my identity?" replied Naraku, stepping towards Nozomi.

"No one, I didn't,"

"Why do have to be so... annoying Nozomi? All I want is to go to the past,"

"All I want is to stop time travelling whenever I don't wear this damn bracelet!" retorted Nozomi, shaking her arm - which had a silver bracelet on it - at Naraku, "but that ain't happening,"

"Of course not, but during your travels I believe you came across something very important,"

"And what would that be?"

"I believe you already know,"

"The day Kagome came here," breathed Nozomi, her eyes darting around as her brain kicked into gear.

"Precisely," replied Naraku, his red eyes glinting in satisfaction as he watched Nozomi's frightened and confused expression.

"But nothing happened then, she came through the well, woke Inuyasha, a centipede demon attacked her, revealing the jewel and then... well then I left,"

"I will be the first thing she sees when she comes,"

"Hang on... you want to kill Kagome as soon as she comes out of the well!"

"Now you're catching on,"

"No! I can't let you do that! Kagome's done too much for me!"

"You don't have a choice, you don't control the time travelling, I do,"

"You can control me?"

"Who do you think cursed you!?"

"... You cursed me! You're the reason I travel in time! You're the reason that I've been hunted my whole life!"

"Yes, although at first my intention was not to make you travel in time,"

"What was it then?"

"It was meant to slowly kill you, unfortunately your mother changed it, but she was mortally wounded so everything worked out for the best,"

"How DARE YOU!" screamed Nozomi, lunging towards Naraku, only to be stopped by the glass which guarded the entrance to her cell.

Naraku chuckled and simply stared at Nozomi's furious face, "You shall be a great asset Nozomi," he said darkly, "you shall change the timeline whether you want to or not,"


	9. Escape

Oopsies! I forgot about this story again! Sorry! I always seem to do that, it's completely and utterly horrible! *bows* forgive me! Well... I have two things to say (more or less...) So... yeah... I'm gonna say those two things now...

First of all, I want to say that I changed Nozomi's age from 8 to 14. Frankly she was acting too mature for an 8 year old, so I changed it.

Secondly, I drew a picture of Nozomi and posted it on my Devientart account. So if you get the time, I'd appreciate your comments on it (my penname/username is always the same)

And one other thing, I always use the Japanese names for Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga attacks. (I dunno why...) Like Kaze No Kizu instead of Wind Scar.

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and review :-)

* * *

**Escape:**

"I won't change the timeline," said Nozomi firmly, "the timeline is not something to be tampered with! It is a sacred thing and the smallest change could destroy life as we know it! I made a vow that I would never let that happen!"

"So you just watched when I killed hundreds of innocent people," replied Naraku, grinning at Nozomi's shocked face, "yes, I knew you were there, although at the time I didn't know who you were,"

"But you didn't kill me,"

"No, you vanished before I got the chance. And, at the time, I didn't know how you had completely vanished,"

"But you do now,"

"Yes, and now I can control your time travelling as I please,"

"You monster," growled Nozomi, her usually calm brown eyes turning so dark they looked black, "you've been toying with my life! I'm 14 years old!"

"But you take after your mother; you can handle any amount of pressure put on you,"

"Don't talk about my mother. You barely knew her, and only really saw her when she was protecting me!."

"I will talk about whom I please, but, you are in luck. Right now I have to stop Inuyasha and his little gang from entering my castle and attempting to rescue you,"

With one last laugh, Naraku left the room, leaving Nozomi shaking in anger.

oOo

"He's coming," said Inuyasha as he, Sango and Miroku stood just inside the castle, "let's hope we can fight him long enough for Kagome to get Nozomi,"

"We should be able to do that," replied Sango, "maybe we'll even kill him,"

"I hope so," was Inuyasha's blunt reply.

"My, my, my, whose party is it?" said Naraku, appearing in front of the group, "why are you all outside my castle?"

"Where's Nozomi, Naraku!" asked Miroku angrily staring at Naraku.

"Why on earth would I tell you that? She's mine now,"

"LIKE HELL!" Yelled Inuyasha, aiming Tetsusaiga directly at Naraku.

"I don't have time for this," growled Naraku, walking back into his castle, "Kagura! Deal with them!"

As the black haired demon came out of the castle, Naraku turned around and left.

"Not so fast Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku simply kept walking as the waves harmlessly passed him, skipping his body entirely. Inuyasha growled angrily and glared at Kagura as she raised her arm, preparing to attack.

"I hope Kagome was able to get into the castle," said Sango as the group prepared to fight, "we kept him here as long as possible,"

"She better be in there," was Inuyasha's blunt reply.

oOo

Nozomi sighed in defeat as she slumped against the wall of her prison. She'd been trying to escape, but Naraku had taken every precaution to stop her. "Damn it," she growled, "this is so not fair," Nozomi groaned and she closed her eyes in exasperation, "I can't get out of here by myself!"

"But I can help," replied someone, making Nozomi's eyes snap open.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, walking forward, "I didn't think you'd come!"

"We couldn't leave you with Naraku," whispered back Kagome who was studying the cell that Nozomi was in, "you're our friend now Nozomi. You let yourself get taken to save me, so I'm going to risk myself to save you,"

Nozomi's smile lit up her entire face, "Thank you," was all she could say.

"Don't worry; I'll have you out of there in no time! Just, stand back,"

Nozomi walked to the back of the cell. Her face was filled with joy. They were helping her! People were actually helping her!

"Ok Nozomi," said Kagome, looking up at Nozomi, "I think you can get out now,"

"How?"

"Attack it,"

Nozomi blinked and simply stared at Kagome in confusion. The last time she attacked the cell to try and get out, it rebounded and knocked her out. After a few seconds she shook her head and stared past Kagome, at the blank wall. Gathering up all her energy, she threw a large, blue ball towards the wall. It stopped as it reached the glass before shattering it into millions of pieces. "Yes!" exclaimed Nozomi in excitement, running over to Kagome.

"Let's get out of here," said Kagome, before she and Nozomi started to run away from the cell.

The path was long and narrow. Several times Kagome had to move in front of Nozomi so they could keep moving. The tunnel kept getting darker and darker until eventually Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Nozomi, looking over at Kagome, her green eyes piercing the dark.

"I don't know where to go," replied Kagome.

Nozomi's eyebrows lifted in amusement and she lifted up her head, sniffing the air, "this way," she said, gesturing towards one of the nearby tunnels. Just after she gestured, she realised Kagome couldn't see that well in the dark, so she grabbed the older girl's arm and pulled her in the direction of the tunnel. "We have to hurry," she added as they ran down the tunnel, "Naraku will know that I am gone soon,"

"Yeah," replied Kagome, before they lapsed into silence.

oOo

They had been fighting Kagura for what seemed like hours. She kept avoiding their attacks, barely ever attacking herself, which, as Miroku pointed out at one point, wasn't like her. She was normally fighting in one way or another.

Inuyasha growled as another one of his attacks passed harmlessly by her.

"This isn't working," said Miroku, glancing at the insects that were swarming around Kagura.

"We need a new plan," agreed Sango, her Hiraikotsu being deflected by a gust of wind as it headed towards Kagura.

"We should fall back."

Inuyasha glared at the two out of the corner of his eye, "We can't!" he yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha spun around and saw Kagome running towards them at top speed, "We can go now!" she said, still running towards them.

Miroku and Sango nodded, both starting to retreat. Inuyasha stayed firm, he didn't want to leave, not yet.

"Come on Inuyasha!" said Kagome, finally reaching Inuyasha, "We have to go!"

"Not yet," he growled back.

Kagome sighed and stepped backwards, "Come on Inuyasha, we got what we wanted so let's go!"

Inuyasha was reluctant, but he obeyed Kagome and retreated with her.

Kagura lifted her head high as they left, "What is going on?" she asked before turning into the castle, "This is very strange."


	10. A Secret

I FINALLY managed to finish the next chapter!!! It's taken me forever!!! (Blame real life!) I'm just happy that I finally finished it!!!

Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and review :D

* * *

**A Secret:**

"You're Nozomi right?" said Shippo as he approached the young girl.

Nozomi nodded, letting her blonde hair fall over her eyes, "Yes, I am," she said, smiling at the fox demon, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shippo,"

"It's nice to meet you Shippo,"

Shippo stared at the girl in curiosity. She didn't seem like any other demon or half-demon he'd met. She seemed like she thought she was guilty for everything that was happening. He felt he shouldn't pry but he's curiosity got the best of him and he said, "Why do you look so guilty? It seems strange."

Nozomi glanced at Shippo for a second before turning away. She didn't respond.

But Shippo wasn't going to give up that easily, "You shouldn't look guilty, you didn't do nothing wrong! So why do you?"

Nozomi sighed and looked directly at Shippo, the she said, "If I tell you will you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Shippo nodded. "I won't, what's wrong?" he asked, creeping closer to Nozomi.

"My father isn't a very nice man," she whispered, her face showing even more guilt, "he's the reason that I've been running for most of my life... He didn't expect me, so he didn't want me. He tried to kill me but my mother stopped it. She was killed instead... But by her dying, I was given the 'gift' of time travel."

Shippo nodded. He wanted to know why she was looking so guilty but he also didn't want to interrupt. So he let her continue on.

"At first I could control it. I was really good. But then my father cursed me, and I lost control. A few years later – at least I think it was a few years – My father put this bracelet on my wrist," As she spoke, she quickly raised her right arm and lowered it, "it stopped my time travelling and I was forced to run from the villagers, that's how it all started."

Shippo nodded again. His question still hadn't been answered. Nozomi must have seen his agitation because she looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"Shippo... You won't judge me because of my father will you?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

This time he shook his head and replied, "I won't."

"Good... because you know my father. Everyone knows him. Not for good reasons though... He only spent one night with my mother, but that was enough. My mother loved him, I'm not sure why though. He's a terrible, terrible person... if you can call him a person that is."

Shippo's curiosity was bursting from the seams, "Who is he?" he asked, leaning forward.

Nozomi took a deep breath. She was very nervous. "My father... is... is... Naraku," she stammered. Closing her eyes tightly shut as she hurt a gasp from Shippo.

oOo

Inuyasha slowed as he realised that Kagura wasn't following. It wasn't like the demon to stop, but everything seemed different once Nozomi showed up. "Where is she?" he asked, turning to face Kagome.

"Not far from here," replied Kagome, "Nozomi is with Shippo."

"Where?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Follow me Inuyasha."

oOo

"How does that even work?" asked Shippo, his eyes wide with fright.

Nozomi shrugged and looked down at the ground, "I dunno... He killed my mother before I could ask... I think he and her had a fling... But it didn't last long."

"But you're nothing like Naraku!" exclaimed Shippo, "you're nicer and you're not trying to kill us or get the Sacred Jewel!"

"I know... I don't know how he is my father but he is... I don't want it to be true; I've always tried to deny it but... I can't deny genetics."

Shippo climbed onto Nozomi's knee and looked up into her eyes, "I think your daddy's someone else! You nothing like Naraku!"

Nozomi smiled weakly and shook her head, "he is my father."

"He doesn't act like it."

"No, he doesn't... But it's true."

Shippo pouted and jumped off Nozomi, landing on the soft grass, "he might be your father but he's not your daddy."

Nozomi frowned in confusion as she looked up at Shippo's determined face.

"Well, he doesn't act like a daddy so he's not one!" explained Shippo, and extremely proud look entering his face, "he can be your father cause he's the one who made you live and all but he's not your daddy because daddy's are nice and protect their children!"

Nozomi giggled slightly and nodded her head before saying, "Yeah... I guess you're right Shippo."

"Course I am! Kagome says I'm smart!"

Nozomi giggled again, "thanks Shippo... You're really nice."

Shippo beamed and leant against Nozomi, "I'm happy to help!" he said, his smile not growing any smaller.

"But Shippo... Can you please not tell the others who my father is? I really don't want them finding out."

Shippo nodded his head, "of course! Inuyasha wouldn't be very nice if he found out."

Nozomi smiled brightly and patted Shippo on the head, "thank you," she said.

**

* * *

**

**A Secret:**


	11. Secret's Out

Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I don't want to give you all excuses because it's been SO many months since I last updated! So... yeah... I'M SORRY! Since school is over for the year, I'm able to write a lot more! AND in ONE day I wrote this entire chapter because I felt SO bad about not updating in ages! Hopefully I still have some faithful fans who will read this... hopefully... if not... well... at least I managed to update! It is a rather short chapter... but longer than my last couple... so... yeah...

Anyways, I am really sorry about updating and I'm hoping to write another couple of chapters ASAP to make it up to you all! Hoping being the operative word... I really hope I can because I want to finish this story this year... so... yeah...

ENJOY and if you might be so kind... review :)

**

* * *

Secret's Out**

"Hey guys," said Sango as she, Miroku and Kirara arrived where Nozomi and Shippo were, "where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Not here," replied Shippo, looking up at Sango.

Sango frowned. "I know that. But do you know where they are?"

Shippo shook his head. "Not a clue. Nozomi and I haven't seen them."

Nozomi nodded in agreement. "They haven't been here."

Sango's frown deepened as she glanced behind her and said, "They should've arrived here... they were just behind us... where are they?"

"Do not worry, Sango dear," said Miroku, "Inuyasha and Kagome will be just fine."

"Maybe. But it's Inuyasha; he could've easily sped in front of us! What happened?"

Nozomi frowned and looked behind Sango, her eyes studying the surroundings behind the older woman. Suddenly, the outlines of Kagome and Inuyasha appeared running towards the group.

"We've gotta go!" exclaimed Kagome, her eyes wild, "Right now!"

Sango nodded and jumped onto Kirara, with Miroku following. "Let's go," she said.

oOo

"What happened?" asked Sango. The group had finally stopped running and were now resting in a small clearing, far away from the castle.

Kagome shook her head and said, "I'm not sure... I can't really remember much. I remember saying we could go and then... nothing."

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't remember anything beyond that."

Nozomi frowned and said, "Isn't that bad? I mean, memory loss is never really a good sign."

"We don't seem to be injured," said Kagome, studying herself more clearly, "I don't know why we can't remember but it's probably nothing."

"Famous last words."

Kagome grinned before sighing and saying, "I know... but... there's nothing we can do about it."

Inuyasha growled and said, "I do remember one thing."

"What?" asked everyone else, all staring at Inuyasha.

"Something about Nozomi. Kagura said it before she vanished."

"What's that?" asked Kagome, "I don't remember anything like that. What did she say?"

"She said Nozomi has a secret that will destroy us."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all looked at Nozomi, who had an expression of shock plastered on her face. "W-what?" she stammered, not even blinking.

Inuyasha growled again and said, "Do you have a secret? Don't lie to us either, this is affecting all of us now!"

Nozomi sighed and stared at the ground. "I-I-I do have a secret... b-b-but... you'll think of me differently if you know it!"

"We won't, Nozomi," said Kagome softly, "You're our friend now, we won't think of you differently."

Nozomi glanced over at Shippo, who nodded his head, and then she opened her mouth. "M-my father... you know him. Well... a part of him anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango in confusion.

"M-m-my father... he's a bad person. Very, very bad..." continued Nozomi, her voice getting softer.

"Who is he?" asked Kagome, gentling placing her hand on Nozomi's shoulder.

Nozomi took a deep breath and in a barely intelligible voice whispered, "Naraku. My father is Naraku."

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha, making Nozomi cringe in fright, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING! HE'S YOUR FATHER!"

Nozomi reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately... but it's a very, very, very, very long story... and I don't like him! Not at all! He's horrible and mean and evil and I don't like him! I don't!"

"We believe you, Nozomi," murmured Kagome, squeezing Nozomi's shoulder, "I don't think you're anything like Naraku."

Nozomi smiled weakly and said, "I wish he wasn't my father... but he is."

"How is he your father?"

Nozomi sighed and whispered, "It's a very long story."

"Tell us," demanded Inuyasha, his tone deadly.

Nozomi cringed again before nodding. "Alright... well... I was born long, long ago... sixty odd years ago actually."

"But you look-"

"I know. It's because of the time travel."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Nozomi sighed and said, "I can't control how I travel through time... I just can't. I've never been able to no matter how hard I tried! Except once..."

"Go on."

"Naraku _is _my father... more or less. But, when I was born my father has a... different look and... name."

"Onigumo."

"Yeah. Him. He was my father, but, by default, that makes Naraku my father. See, my mother wasn't that... ah... nice, so to speak. She fell in love with an evil bandit who abandoned her before she knew she was expecting... she reformed after that, but Onigumo came back and killed her a few years later. It was when she died that my time travelling started. I generally go forwards in time, sometimes backwards. Once, when I was ten, I arrived at Kikyo's village."

"You knew Kikyo!"

"Yes. She was wonderful to me, and with her alive my time travelling temporarily stopped. It was like she completely blocked it..."

"Did you know Inuyasha then?"

"No. Kikyo never let me near him, said he was a bad influence. Course, I always retorted with 'then why are you in love with him?' but she never answered me. Kikyo and Kaede were like sisters to me... they were so kind and nice. They never once judged me because of what I was... but I never told then who my father was... especially not when I found out he was in the cave nearby..."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing much. I was afraid that he was there... I didn't want to go near him! And then... then Kikyo died... I remember the blood... the grief... everything... and not long after that... I started time travelling again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be... it's not like it's your fault or anything. It's all _his _fault. That bastard is such a... a... a bastard!"

Kagome squeezed Nozomi's shoulder again and said, "Thank you for telling us Nozomi. Now we can help you."

"How? How can you help me?" asked Nozomi, staring with wide eyes at Kagome, "You can't change who my father is!"

"No. But we can stop Naraku from getting his hands on you and... we can try and get rid of your time travelling ability."

Nozomi's eyes lit up and her voice was filled with excitement as she cried out, "Really!"

Kagome nodded. "We'll help you Nozomi. You were brave enough to tell us that, so we'll help you."

Sango nodded in agreement as she said, "Of course we will!"

"It would be a pleasure," added Miroku with a smile.

Shippo bounced up and down in joy as he cried out, "You're our friend Nozomi!"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Keh," before he jumped up into the nearest tree.

Kagome smiled and said, "Even Inuyasha wants to help you! You're in good hands with us, Nozomi. Do you trust us?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Nozomi, embracing Kagome in a tight hug, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. We'll start in the morning... after we get some sleep."

"Right! Thank you all so much!"


	12. Trust Issues

Yes. Another chapter. And yes. On the same day as the previous chapter! *Gasp* This is kind of an "I'M SORRY" gift to add to the previous chapter! I literally grabbed a coffee, plonked myself in front of the computer and started typing! By the time I had 500 words the coffee was gone and I was writing without sipping coffee... HOW TRAGIC!

But, yeah, I managed to finish another chapter! Now that the ideas are finally flowing... so... ENJOY and review and the next chapter SHOULD be up in another couple of days!

ENJOY! and review :D:D:D

* * *

**Trust Issues:**

"I _need_ her," growled Naraku, pacing back and forth, "I _NEED _her! Get her back, Kagura! And don't fail me! I need her!"

Kagura dipped her head and said, "I will go get her, Naraku."

"The sooner the better."

Kagura nodded and left the castle. She ripped her feather out of her hair and soared above the trees on it. It was time to find the kid.

oOo

"What if they come?" asked Nozomi as she looked up at the sky again.

"Look, kid," growled Inuyasha from his spot glaring at Nozomi, "How do we know you aren't gonna hand us over to them anyway."

"I wouldn't! I hate Naraku!"

"Keh. You're his _daughter_. I wouldn't believe you!"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome angrily, "SIT!"

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha as soon as he was able to lift his head again. "I don't trust her! She's a lot like him! She's probably just using us as a part of his plans!"

Nozomi glowered at Inuyasha and retorted, "I HATE HIM! He's a bastard and doesn't deserve to live!"

"Of course you'd say that! You're his flesh and blood! I don't trust you, kid! Not even a little."

"INUYASHA!" bellowed Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha, "Stop it!"

Inuyasha glared back at Kagome and growled, "How can you trust her Kagome! She's Naraku's kid! She could betray us at any time!"

"She won't!"

"She will and I know it!"

"Shut up!" yelled Shippo, "Nozomi's nice, not like Naraku! She won't betray us!"

Inuyasha growled again, returning his glare to Nozomi. "She will. She's his kid! And while I remember, was that story you told us a lie?"

Nozomi shook her head and said, "It wasn't... I just left out the fact that it was at different time periods. Sometimes I can stay in one place for a few months... other times it's only a couple of weeks and with Kikyo I was there for nearly two years! I think it was something about her that kept me there though..."

Kagome sighed and said, "Don't worry Nozomi. You told us the truth, and that's all that matters."

"She's _his _kid, Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I heard you the first time, Inuyasha. But I trust her. She wants to escape her relation to Naraku, which is understandable."

"She's still his kid! I'm not trusting her or accepting any help she's offering!"

"Well I am! So quit whining!"

Inuyasha growled and said, "She's not trustworthy!"

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, growling under her breath, "Don't say another word, Inuyasha. She's a good kid and I trust her and I'm not going to change my mind because you can't accept that she's different from Naraku."

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said before he vanished into the trees.

"Don't worry, Nozomi," said Shippo with a bright smile as he bounced towards Nozomi, "We trust you. Inuyasha is just stubborn!"

Nozomi nodded and said, "I don't blame him though. I hated myself for years... I still do. I don't like who my father is, and I can smell his scent on me. It's horrible!"

"Don't worry, Nozomi," said Kagome gently, "He'll come around. You'll see. After all, the rest of us trust you."

Nozomi smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Shippo, giving Nozomi a tight hug before asking, "Where did Sango and Miroku go?"

Kagome frowned and replied, "I think they went to get water. I don't know how far they went, though. But, they should be back soon."

Shippo nodded and flopped down onto the ground. "They trust you, Nozomi," he said, making the young, half-demon smile.

"Yeah. They do."

oOo

"I don't trust her."

The statement was abrupt and one that made Miroku stare at Sango in confusion. "I thought you did," he replied.

"Well I don't," said Sango, "She's Naraku's daughter, Miroku! I... I just can't bring myself to trust her!"

Miroku nodded and said, "I know how you feel. I cannot either. I know Shippo and Kagome trust her, but I have been unable too."

"She's just too much like him for me to be able to trust."

"She does resemble him in some ways."

Sango sighed and said, "It's not just that."

"Then what else?" asked Miroku as both of them stopped walking.

"It's just... she acts like him sometimes. Her eyes are just so cold most of the time and her movements seem dangerous. Her voice doesn't sound right and... and her personality can be a lot like Naraku's."

Miroku nodded. "That is true. She seems very cold and malicious at times. It comes out the most of a night-time."

"Yeah... she's just too much like him!"

Miroku frowned and asked, "Do you think she is working with Naraku?"

Sango sighed and lowered her head to stare at the dark green grass. "I don't know," she said softly, "I wouldn't put it past Naraku to recruit his own child to do his dirty work... and she is his child... I just don't know. It's possible though. Very possible."

"It is... we must be wary."

Sango nodded. "Yeah. I just hope she isn't working with him."

"As do I."

"But... I'm not going to trust her. I can't. Not with what's in her genetics!"

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I cannot either. She is Naraku's child. Anything could happen with her."

oOo

The red-eyed, black haired demon woman was flying over a thick, green forest. Nothing was in sight, other than a small village in the distance. But they wouldn't be foolish enough to hide out there. Not even Inuyasha would be that stupid at a time like this. "Where are you kid?" she asked out loud, her eyes scanning the forest intensely. "You cannot have gone that far."

Her eyes caught sight of a small opening in the forest, barely noticeable. "There you are," she sneered, noticing three small figures on the side, "The game is over."

oOo

"So what are we going to do?" asked Miroku as he and Sango headed back to the camp site.

"I don't know," replied Sango with a sigh, "We can't just accuse her of being evil because she hasn't done anything yet... but we can't just blindly follow her around. We have to be extra prepared the entire time."

"Extra prepared?"

"Just... be prepared for anything, especially her and Naraku attacking us. We can't rule anything out at this point."

Miroku nodded and said, "Just continue distrusting her but act as if we trust her."

"Exactly! We can't let her know that we're mistrustful... that wouldn't go down well with Kagome and Shippo. They both trust her."

"And she could try something once she found out we too didn't trust her."

"Yeah. So we have to be careful... and not like Inuyasha who obviously doesn't trust her. We need to be more tactful... so she doesn't suspect."

"What if she is on our side?"

Sango sighed and said, "We can't be sure of that... but I wouldn't trust her until Naraku is gone. She's just... she's his daughter! I just can't."

"I agree, Sango. Until we are positive that she is against her father we cannot trust her," said Miroku.

"But even then... I don't know..."

"What do you mean, Sango dearest?"

Sango sighed again. "It's just... I don't know if I can ever trust her. It's just too hard..."

"Do not worry, Sango. We will find out if she is to be trusted at one point and then we shall see if she is on Naraku's side or ours."

Sango nodded and opened her mouth to reply. But, whatever she was going to say was cut off as a high-pitched scream echoed through their ears. It was Kagome.


	13. A Friend Gone

It's the end of the world! I updated again! I kinda lost my muse for this story... and the only other story I have going... I just lost my must for Inuyasha, cause I haven't watched it in _ages _but in the last week or two I started watching it again and my muse came back... slightly... maybe after watching some more Inuyasha my muse for this story and my other one will jump out at me and smother me! I hope so, cause I really want to finish them! Ra!

Sorry about making you folks wait again... I feel really bad every single time... *Sadface* But I did try to update a couple of times, only to be greeted by a very wonderful ERROR flashing across my screen -_-

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter ^^ (And no, it's not the last one... there's still a few more to go... I'm hoping...)

If you're in the mood, please review ^^ Pretty please with a cherry on top :D

* * *

**A Friend Gone:  
**

"Stop it!" shrieked Nozomi, standing in front of an unconscious Kagome, "Stop it Kagura! What do you want!"

Kagura sneered and growled, "What do you think I want? I want you, Nozomi. Or more accurately, Naraku wants you."

"He's not gonna get her!" exclaimed Shippo, jumping in front of Nozomi, "He's just not!"

"Shippo..." breathed Nozomi in distress.

"No, Nozomi! I won't let her take you! You're my friend!"

Nozomi shook her head violently. "But I won't let her hurt you, Shippo!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" demanded Kagura, a bored look crossing her face, "Either fight me, or let me take the girl, kid. Fighting would be more fun, but the outcome will be the same. I'm taking her back to Naraku."

"No you're not!" shouted Shippo, "I'll stop you."

"Shippo!" protested Nozomi, holding tightly onto the young fox demon, "please don't!"

Shippo looked Nozomi in the eyes, a determined look plastered on his face, "You're not going with her, Nozomi."

"I don't want to, Shippo, but... you're gonna get yourself injured! Or worse..."

Shippo grinned. "I'll be fine."

"Kagome!" Nozomi and Shippo jumped slightly and moved to face Inuyasha as he came running out the forests, stopping as soon as he caught sight of Kagura. "What are you doing here?" he sneered, glancing over at Kagome periodically.

Kagura sighed, "You weren't meant to be here. It's much easier with her gone and those two kids trying to save each other."

"Kagome!" Kagura let out a growl as Miroku and Sango came running out of the forests, ending up beside Inuyasha, also glaring at Kagura.

Kagura's eyes scanned the entire group before she sneered, "I should've stopped her from screaming, this job would've been a lot simpler if I had."

"I don't need you anymore, Kagura," sneered a voice out of nowhere, "I can handle this." Naraku appeared suddenly beside Kagura, making the demon woman jerk backwards.

"You're not getting Nozomi!" shrieked Shippo angrily, "You're not!"

"Shippo... stop it! I don't want you to get hurt!" yelped Nozomi, her eyes filled with desperation.

"Both of you, take care of Kagome," suddenly growled Inuyasha, jumping in front of the two kids,

"Neither of you are going to fight them."

"Inuyasha..." breathed Nozomi in shock before she and Shippo scurried to Kagome's side. Did he finally trust her? Or did he just want to fight Naraku?

"Make sure she stays safe," said Sango as she and Miroku passed Shippo, Nozomi and the unconscious Kagome, "And stay out of the fight."

Nozomi watched in awe as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all prepared to fight Naraku and Kagura. The pace that Inuyasha attacked was incomparable, and Nozomi couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He was so powerful.

"Inu... yasha?"

"Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo, tears welling in his eyes, "You're alright!"

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes slightly hazy. "What's happening?" she asked slowly.

"Kagura and Naraku are fighting Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango! Nozomi and I were ordered by Inuyasha to protect you."

"Thank you," murmured Kagome, smiling at Shippo and Nozomi.

Both of the small demons nodded and smiled back at Kagome, before their attention was drawn back to the fight still taking place. It was hard to tell who was winning; the only thing that was evident was that Inuyasha and Naraku were going all out while Miroku and Sango were taking on Kagura. "What's going to happen?" asked Nozomi softly, her voice filled with fright, "They're not going to get hurt, are they?"

Kagome shook her head as she slowly stood up. "No, they'll be fine."

Although the words slightly reassured Nozomi, Shippo could hear the concern in Kagome's voice, something that Nozomi must have wanted to block out. The small fox demon grasped Kagome's hand and turned his eyes up to the fight.

Nozomi backed up slightly as a loud band echoed through their ears, terror and worry written all over her face. "It doesn't look good," she mumbled, her mind going through every possible thing she could do to help.

Kagome nodded unconsciously, concern starting to show itself on her face as she gripped Shippo's hand tighter.

Nozomi took a deep breath and grasped the small bracelet on her wrist. It was the only way she could think of to stop Naraku. Maybe it would work this time, with him so occupied with Inuyasha. "Thank you," she said, looking up at Kagome with a smile, "I hope I can see you again one day."

Kagome looked down at Nozomi in shock, "What are you talking about!"

Nozomi smiled weakly and replied, "I know this is dangerous. But I can't handle this anymore." With that said, she ripped the bracelet off her wrist. It slid off easily, now that Naraku was occupied with Inuyasha. A familiar sensation filled the young demon as she slipped into nothingness. She was travelling through time again, something she suddenly felt homesick for.

oOo

"NOZOMI!" yelled Shippo in distress as his friend started vanishing in front of his eyes, "NOZOMI!"

Kagome's grip tightened further as she pulled Shippo closer. "What are you doing?" murmured the girl, her eyes wide with shock.

Suddenly, all sounds of fighting vanished and within seconds, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were in front of Shippo and Kagome, the three of them looking around for the young half-demon.

"Where's the kid?" asked Inuyasha.

Shippo sniffed and whimpered, "She took that bracelet off and she vanished! She vanished!"

Kagome nodded slowly. "She's gone," she whispered, "She's gone."


	14. A Friend Returns

Well, this is my way of saying sorry for the long delays ^^ I... kinda have slumps every now and again, but hopefully I won't make you guys wait too long again (hopefully). The last time I said that it didn't work out too well... but... well... yeah :)

Anyways, here's the next chapter just for all those... few fans I have left :P Oh I'm a bad, bad girl :'(

So, yeah. Please review :D I love all you guys 3

* * *

**A Friend Returns:**

It had been three months since Nozomi had vanished. Three long months with no sign of Naraku, Kagura or jewel shards. Three months with a very quiet Shippo.

"How do you think she is?" asked Shippo one day, while they were camping near a river, "Do you think she's alright?"

Kagome nodded and replied, "I think she's just fine. Nozomi knows how to handle herself."

"But she's all alone again! I don't want her to be alone..."

Sango patted Shippo on the head and said, "None of us wanted it to turn out the way it did... but Kagome's right, Nozomi knows how to handle herself. I'm sure she's fine."

"But we don't know where... or when she is! She could be hurt or in danger!"

"Keh, stop you're whining," growled Inuyasha, shooting a glare at the young fox demon, "The kid's stronger than she looks."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, did you warm up to her?"

Inuyasha moved his glare to Kagome and simply grumbled, "Keh."

"I want Nozomi back," whimpered Shippo, "I miss her."

"We all do," murmured Sango, "Don't worry, Shippo. She'll be back sometime. I don't think she'd be able to leave you."

Shippo grinned at Sango and nodded. "Yeah... I hope I see her soon!" As soon as the others turned away, the grin dropped off his face. With tears swimming in his eyes, he glanced upwards at the sky and whispered softly, "I miss you, Nozomi. I really miss you." Anguish covered his face as he slowly curled up beside Kagome, silent sobs escaping his mouth.

oOo

"I'm worried," said Kagome as she glanced backwards at Shippo again. The small fox demon was sleeping on Kirara, too tired to walk, "It's been three months but he just seems to be getting worse."

Sango nodded. "I'm worried too," she said, "Do you really think Kaede can help him?"

Kagome frowned. "Probably not... but I'm all out of ideas... I just thought that maybe she knows some grandmotherly trick to help him through the pain and all."

"He really liked her, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. I wish she didn't go through time again."

Sango nodded in agreement. "He just wants her back now."

"I'm sure she wants to be back, as well."

"I wonder if she misses him as much as he misses her," mused Sango, glancing back at Shippo yet again.

Kagome also looked back and murmured, "She probably does. She really liked him, as well. They were perfect together!" Kagome let out a sigh and turned her head up to stare at the sun. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

Sango followed Kagome's action and said, "Probably trying to find a way back. Hoping she'll get back to see us again."

"Probably..."

oOo

"What is wrong with him?" asked Kaede, staring at the small demon kicking the dirt on the ground.

"He's heartbroken," replied Kagome, "Is there any grandmotherly tricks you have to help him?"

Kaede frowned. "Grandmotherly tricks? I am afraid I do not know anything of the sort. Time will heal the wounds in his heart."

Kagome let out a sigh. "I'm just worried about him. He's been like this for ages."

"Do not fret, dear child. He was bound to go through something like this eventually. If you do not mind, can you tell me what transpired for him to end up like this?"

"Well... we met this half-demon girl who could travel through time, not that she wanted too. Her ability had been temporarily stopped for a while when she met us. Her name was Nozomi and-"

"Nozomi? As in the cat-demon Nozomi?" interrupted Kaede, recognising the name.

"Do you remember her? She said that when she was travelling through time and everything, she spent a while with you and Kikyo."

Kaede nodded slowly. "I remember her; we used to play in the fields near the village – she loved the flowers there. But she always looked so sad... How is she?"

"She was... alright the last time I saw her. Distressed, though. She... she had this thing that stopped her from moving through time and she destroyed it to save us... we haven't seen her for ages now."

"Ah, so that is why Shippo is acting this way. Did he love her?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah. He hasn't admitted it but he did... but now she's gone and Shippo's been like this for ages."

"She will be back," said Kaede, "Although moving through time is... complex, she always gets to be where she wants to be. Many years ago, when she was here in the village, she told me the story of how she wanted to meet her mother so badly that her next stop through time was just before her mother had her. She was able to meet the woman, before disappearing two days later."

"How did that happen? I thought travelling through time was too complicated and had too many variables."

"That is true. Yet you came to this time, and we ended up needing you. Nozomi does not know this, at least Kikyo said she did not, but she does have control over her gift. She just does not know _how _to control it. Controlling a gift such as hers takes years of practice and patience."

"And she's still too young for all of that," murmured Kagome.

Kaede nodded and replied, "Exactly. As she gets older, she will learn to master it, but for now she cannot and she sees it as nothing but a curse and a burden."

"Do you really think she'll see us again?"

"I do. If she really wants too, she will see you all once again. However, she could be years, if not decades older."

"Kagome! Let's get going!" yelled Inuyasha, his silver head suddenly appearing in the doorway, "We need to get finding more shards."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "I know, Inuyasha. Let's go. Thank you, Kaede."

"Any time, child."

oOo

"So what did she say?" asked Sango, suddenly appearing beside Kagome. They'd been walking for an hour in silence.

"That 'time will heal all wounds'," replied Kagome, "And that Nozomi will probably be back again someday."

"Soon I hope."

"So do I."

"I smell something," said Inuyasha suddenly, making the entire group stiffen and cease their movement, "It smells... like a demon."

Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to see up the road more. For several seconds, there was nothing, until suddenly a figure appeared a metre or two in front of them. The demon. Kagome frowned as she studied the young woman now standing in front of them. She looked familiar, but different. Her long, blonde hair was waving in the wind as her red-brown ears twitched and her similarly coloured tail swished to and fro. She was wearing a long, pink dress that filled at the bottom, looking like something a human woman would wear, not a demon. She was rather short, about a head shorter than Kagome and was in a very relaxed stance.

Inuyasha sniffed and walked forward a little, the woman's head tilted to the right as her eyes continued to scan over the group. She obviously recognised them, and was only waiting for them to recognise her.

Inuyasha frowned and murmured, "It... it smells like-"

"NOZOMI!" interrupted Shippo with a shriek, flinging himself at the young woman, who just laughed and held him tight.

"Hello again," she said brightly.

"H-how are you back?" stammered Kagome, moving forward, "A-and how long were you gone... I-I mean for you."

"It's been a while for me," replied Nozomi softly, "A few years, actually. I know it hasn't been long for you, and I'm sorry for not coming earlier... but... well, time travel is unpredictable."

"You're back!" sobbed Shippo, "You're back! You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back Shippo... and... and I need your help."

"Help?" repeated Sango.

Nozomi nodded. "I know how to eradicate my... _gift._ But I need your help to do it."


	15. Infiltration

This... may be a little odd O: I haven't updated since... this time LAST YEAR! OMG! I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I legit didn't think it'd been that long until I saw the 'last updated' thing and nearly had a heart attack! D:

Didn't mean to leave it this long! ZOMG, that's so dreadful of me! O:

Anyways... please excuse my lateness... like, extreme lateness and enjoy the next chapter... and please review...

* * *

**Infiltration:**

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo, detaching himself from Nozomi.

Nozomi frowned and replied, "It's... complicated. I _know _I _can _master this... gift, if I really try, but... but I don't think I have enough time to do so."

"Enough time?" repeated Kagome softly.

The blonde haired demon nodded. "Naraku knows how to find me, even through time. If I master my gift, I can evade him... but... there's not enough time to do so. I can determine when I travel and where I go because of the bracelet's power, but, I can't _master _it. It's still unpredictable. I aimed to be here just a few days after I left... that obviously didn't work very well."

"It's more than you could do before," stated Sango.

Nozomi nodded again. "That's true... but... I can't completely master my gift before Naraku finds me. The bracelet helped, but not enough. I need to eradicate it."

"How?" demanded Inuyasha.

"It's... complicated," said Nozomi, frowning as she realised she has said that exact phrase several seconds earlier, "I... can't explain right now. Please, just trust me. It won't hurt any of you!"

"What about you?" asked Shippo, concern seeping through his tone.

Nozomi smiled at Shippo. "I'll live," she said simply, "Look... I know I lied to you when we first met and I know that I haven't exactly been a positive person to have around... or a safe one, but I need you to trust me! I need your help. Please!"

Something in her voice must've reached the ears of the others, because Miroku, Sango and Kagome all nodded in agreement.

"I'll always help," said Shippo, reattaching himself to Nozomi.

"Keh," was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Thank you. I promise that everything will end up fine... and one, possibly two, of Naraku's plans will be foiled."

"You don't need to convince us," said Miroku, "You already have."

"Thank you," repeated Nozomi with a dip of her head, "Thank you so much."

oOo

Within a few days the group was stationed outside an old castle in the middle of a rotting forest. The miasma was strong, and Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all wearing protective masks.

"Naraku is definitely here," said Miroku.

Nozomi shook her head. "It's hard to tell," she murmured, "I don't think he is… which works better for us."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Sango, looking down at the blonde half demon.

"Distract them," was Nozomi's simple reply, "I need to get into the castle but I can't if they know I'm there… I need a distraction to draw them to one side, while I sneak through the other side."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Shippo with a frown.

Nozomi sighed and stared at the castle. "What I should've done years ago."

Shippo's frown deepened but he didn't argue with her. He clung to Kagome's shoulder as she hopped on Kirara. "Be careful."

Nozomi nodded as she watched the others disappear around the other side, one lone tear sliding down her cheek. She was going to be careful, but she knew that her life would still be in danger. To destroy the time-travel, she might destroy herself. Nozomi sucked in a deep breath and starting edging her way to the castle as soon as the sounds of battle could be heard from the other side. She slipped into the shadows and entered the castle, knowing well that she might never see her friends ever again.


	16. No More

Finally finished the next chapter! Only like... one or two more to go! :D So close to the end... yet so far... :P

Sorry about the long delay, I've been busy with schoolwork and all that... the usual :P But, I managed to finally finish this so it's all good! :)

So... please enjoy and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 16:  
****No More:**

As Nozomi slipped through the dark castle, she started hearing the sounds of a battle out front. They were holding their end of the bargain. Nozomi smiled. It was strange having friends that will help you.

She stood up straight as she saw a doorway ahead of her. She could sense him in the room, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and stormed into it, glaring at Naraku as he came into sight. He was her Father by blood, but not by anything else. She wished that he wasn't her Father at all.

"Hello, daughter," sneered Naraku, staring at Nozomi as she barged into the room, "You must have been gone a long time, to look as old as you do now."

"Six years for me, _Father_," growled Nozomi, "I spent six years trying to figure out what to do with this… curse. You are _not_ going to abuse this time travelling ability. I won't let you destroy Kagome and my friends!"

Naraku tilted his head. "Friends? What pathetic things to have. They are only a weakness, nothing more. I could kill those friends you have outside and leave you devastated, your ability mine for the taking."

Nozomi growled and said, "Go ahead. I love them as my family, but I won't stop what I came here to do because of them. This needs to end."

"And what are you going to do?"

Nozomi closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she death-stared Naraku. "I'm going to destroy it. I needed your evil aura to do it, and now that it's surrounding me… I can get rid of my time travelling ability, forever. I am the last one, and once I get rid of it, no demon will ever be able to time travel again!"

Naraku growled and moved towards Nozomi, his red eyes trained on the young woman. "You can't do that."

"I can. I learnt how too. I observed myself doing this very thing a year ago. It will be gone, Naraku!"

oOo

"Do you think she's alright?" murmured Shippo as he stared at Naraku's castle.

Kirara mewed in response and stared up at Shippo. The two of them had been left behind as the others went to fight. Sango had decided to leave Kirara behind this time, to protect Shippo.

"I hope so, too," mumbled Shippo, his eyes still trained on Naraku's castle, "She's come so far… I hope she doesn't run into Naraku or anything. She'll be alright… I hope."

oOo

Naraku growled as he watched Nozomi's body light up. She knew how to destroy the ability he wanted so badly. He surrounded her with miasma, but it didn't stop the bright light from erupting from her body. Naraku backed away from the girl, angry but unable to do a thing to stop her.

"You've been foiled, Naraku," growled Nozomi, her face not even visible amongst the bright light, "This power is nearly gone, and then you're big plan will be over."

"I have many plans," retorted Naraku, "You were only one of the many."

Nozomi laughed. "And now I'm not even one of your many plans. It's over."

The light completely erupted from Nozomi and was thrust off her body with immense force. Naraku covered his eyes and disappeared from the room, unable to endure the bright light. Once it dissipated, all that was left was a young half-demon on the floor. The time-travelling ability was gone, and so was Naraku.

Slowly the castle started to crumble, as Naraku realised he needed a new place to hide. He no longer needed the castle, or the girl inside.

oOo

"What's happening!" exclaimed Kagome as Kagura and her fighters vanished, "Did she do it?"

Sango frowned and looked up at the castle, seeing the last traces of a brilliant, white light. "I think she did. But where is she? Did Naraku get her?"

"Keh, stupid kid," growled Inuyasha.

Kagome suddenly muffled a scream and pointed at the tips. "It's collapsing!" she exclaimed, "But Nozomi is still inside! What if she's trapped? Inuyasha, we have to save her!"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine. You stay here, I'll go get her."

Kagome nodded. "Please keep her safe, Inuyasha!"

"Keh," was Inuyasha's short reply as he ran up to the collapsing castle to find Nozomi, wherever she was.


	17. Death or Life

Finally finished the second last chapter of The Strange Half Demon! Sorry that it's taken so long... I've kinda fallen into a writer's block... and I'm lazy... which doesn't help :P  
But, I finally decided to finish this story, and my others! The next chapter is already written and will be up in the next few days! :D  
The Strange Half Demon is almost over! :C

Anyways... enjoy this chapter and please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
****Death or Life:****  
**

Inuyasha dodged the falling debris of the castle, trying to sniff out Nozomi's scent. It had completely vanished amongst the falling castle.

"Nozomi?" called out Inuyasha, trying to find her. "Where are you? Nozomi!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he suddenly heard a very faint moan, coming from underneath some rubble nearby. He ran to the spot and threw the debris to one side, revealing a very broken Nozomi. She was unconscious, but a strange smile was plastered on her face.

"Nozomi, wake up," growled Inuyasha as he tugged the girl up. "Don't make me carry you."

There was no response from the young half-demon. Inuyasha growled and picked her up before jumping out of the way of more falling debris. He ran out of the destroyed castle and back down to the others.

oOo

"Nozomi? Nozomi please wake up! Nozomi!" Tears were falling down the little fox-demons cheeks as he knelt over Nozomi. "Please wake up!" he exclaimed again, watching her face for any signs of consciousness.

Kagome knelt beside Shippo and put a hand on the little demon's head. "Don't worry, Shippo," she said softly. "Nozomi is still alive, and she'll wake up soon. Her body just needs to recover first."

"What happened to her?" whined the boy, his eyes still not leaving Nozomi.

"We'll ask her when she wakes up," said Sango, also kneeling beside Nozomi's unconscious body. "She'll tell us as soon as she can."

Nozomi's body suddenly shuddered and her eyes slowly opened. She didn't say anything, or move again. She just stared up at the sky, barely blinking. "I'm… sorry," she finally said, barely finding enough breath to speak. "I… didn't mean… for this… to happen."

"Don't speak too much," murmured Kagome. "Just rest and recover."

Nozomi frowned as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm… sorry," she replied. "My body… can't… recover."

"What are you talking about? You're a half-demon; you're going to recover fast."

"No… I'm not," argued Nozomi. "By… destroying… my time-travel… ability… I destroyed… my self-healing… and demon… abilities… for a… short time. Enough time… to destroy me."

"NO!" yelled Shippo. "You're not gonna get destroyed! You can't!"

Nozomi weakly smiled at Shippo. "I… knew this… might happen. But I… had to… get rid of… the ability. And I… only could… in the presence… of Naraku."

Kagome frowned and gently placed a hand on Nozomi's shoulder. "Just because your demon abilities have disappeared for now doesn't mean that you're going to die."

"I… can't… heal," replied Nozomi, "and… my injuries… are… severe. I can… feel… myself… slipping… away."

"What happened in there?" asked Sango, kneeling beside the broken girl.

"I managed… to get rid… of my ability," stammered Nozomi. "It's… gone. Naraku… has been… foiled."

Kagome smiled. "You did well, Nozomi," she said softly. "You succeeded. And you will heal, in time. I promise you that we won't let you die."

Nozomi grinned at Kagome. "Thank… you," she said as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing slowed.

"NozomI!" shrieked Shippo, watching the young girl with horrified eyes.

"We need to get her to Kaede!" exclaimed Sango, bolting to her feet. "As quickly as possible!"

Shippo tenderly grabbed Nozomi's hand as he whispered, "Don't worry, Nozomi. We'll make sure you recover. I promise that as well."

oOo

Weeks passed before the group even heard a whimper out of the weak Nozomi. She lay in Kaede's hut, as still as death, for days and days. Shippo never left her side, and she was constantly watched by him, and whoever decided to keep him company. Nozomi was slowly regaining her strength. Her demon powers were still missing, but she was still alive and recovering.

"Ye need rest, child," murmured Kaede, as she watched Shippo's eyes droop. "I shall watch young Nozomi while ye sleep."

Shippo stubbornly shook his head. "No. I need to be here for her."

"She knows that ye are here. She will not give up as long as ye live."

Shippo frowned and slowly clambered to his feet. "I'm sleeping in here," he said softly. "I just need to get some air first."

Kaede nodded. "I will watch over her."

"Thank you, Kaede," muttered Shippo as he slowly moved to leave the small hut.

"Shi… ppo…"

Shippo's head snapped towards Nozomi and his face lit up as he saw her eyes drearily open. "Nozomi!" shrieked Shippo in excitement, bounding towards the young girl. "You're awake! You're awake!"

Nozomi smiled and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah… I am… How long has it been? Where am I?"

"At Kaede's," replied Shippo, attaching himself to the half-demon. "Inuyasha carried you here. We thought you were gonna die! I thought… I thought you'd never wake up."

Nozomi smiled weakly and brushed the tears away from Shippo's eyes. "Don't worry now, Shippo. I'm gonna be fine."

Shippo nodded, his arms still gripping her tightly.

"Shippo, what's going on?" asked Kagome as she entered the small hut, her eyes quickly focusing on Nozomi and her open eyes. "Nozomi! You're awake!"

Nozomi grinned at Kagome. "Yeah… hard to believe, though. Thought I was dead for sure."

Kagome smiled back at Nozomi. "You're back to your half-demon self, as well."

Shippo looked up from where he was and laughed as he noticed Nozomi's ears twitching. "You're gonna be fine now!"

Nozomi hugged Shippo and nodded as she slowly fell back to sleep as her demon blood coursed through her body, healing her injuries.

Hiraikotsu


	18. Goodbye To A Friend

This chapter was going to be up sooner, but I got caught up in a slight social life (GASP, what is a social life!? D: ) and haven't actually been home for ages... and I mean AGES

Anyways, this is the next and FINAL chapter of The Strange Half Demon! Oh my gosh! Can't believe it's finally finished! Unbelievable... seriously. Didn't think it'd ever finish! Ah well... suppose all things must come to an end... depressingly enough...

Anyways, here is the LAST chapter of The Strange Half Demon! Enjoy and please review! :D :D :D

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
****Goodbye to a Friend:****  
**

Only a week passed before Nozomi was able to move from the hut and walk again. She was still in pain, but was healing at a faster rate than before. Her half-demon traits had come back in full, and her spirits were high. She no longer had her power – so she was finally free!

"Nozomi!" cried out Shippo, running towards the half-demon. "You're looking so much better!"

Nozomi grinned. "Thank you! I can feel myself getting stronger each day."

"That's so good," said Sango as she suddenly appeared, with Miroku not far behind her. "I'm glad that you're recovering so well – we all feared the worst."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We thought you were going to die."

"So did I," replied Nozomi with a frown. "I don't know how I survived… but I'm so happy that I did!"

Shippo laughed and threw himself on Nozomi, knocking both of them to the ground. Nozomi laughed as the fell and tickled the small demon. She knew she couldn't stay with them for long – but she was going to enjoy her short time with them.

oOo

Nozomi sighed as she looked up into the night sky. Night had come faster than she would've liked. She watched as Shippo happily fell asleep, watched over by Kagome and another sigh left her lips.

She didn't want to leave them, she wanted to stay. But she knew it wasn't to be. She had to go… she had too.

"Naraku is disappointed in you," said a black haired woman, appearing behind Nozomi. "He thought you'd be the key to him ruling the world."

"I know," replied Nozomi, her eyes glazing over. "He thought his _precious _daughter would help him – even if it meant her own life would cease to exist."

Kagura smirked at stared at the people below, wandering around the village and preparing for sleep. "Pathetic… they have no idea how much danger they're in with you here. Naraku will come for you, you know. And the longer you stay, the more danger they will be in."

Nozomi nodded, holding back the tears that started welling in her eyes. "I have to leave… I know. But I'm not running from him. I refuse. I will be coming for him – I will kill him."

"Good," replied Kagura. "I'd be disappointed if you said you were going to run. I won't tell him what you're planning… only that you've left the village and run."

"Thank you," said Nozomi. "I swear that I will try my best to get your heart from Naraku. I want to free you, Kagura."

A small smile formed on Kagura's face. "You really are nothing like your father," she murmured. "Thank you… for wanting to free me."

And with that, Kagura vanished into the wind, leaving a sad Nozomi alone with only her thoughts for comfort. She had to leave tonight – she knew she did. She sighed again as she tried to muster up the courage to tell her new friends that she had to leave.

This was going to be hard.

oOo

"What do you mean you have to leave?" question Kagome, staring at Nozomi in disbelief. "You've only just recovered! And we'd love you to be a part of our group!"

Sango and Miroku both nodded. "Don't go, Nozomi," said Sango softly. "You don't need to run anymore."

Nozomi frowned. "I know I don't _need _to run anymore… and… I'm not running. I swear I'm not! It's just… I need to go do some things on my own. Now that I don't have my ability… there are some things I need to sort out. Places I need to go and people I need to see. You guys have your own worries and I have mine…"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, whatever," he grumbled. "Just let her go."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Sit!" she growled before turning away from the half-demon as he smashed into the ground. "Don't go, Nozomi!"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be," begged Nozomi. "I need to go, I can't stay. I love you all but… I have responsibilities that I need to take care of… Please just accept it."

Miroku let out a sigh and reluctantly nodded. "We should listen to her," he said. "She wants to go, and no amount of begging will change her mind. It will only make this parting harder."

Nozomi shot a grateful smile at Miroku before turning back to Kagome. "That's why I didn't want Shippo here… I knew he'd make it so much harder for me to leave. Tell him I'm sorry, but I have to go."

With that said, Nozomi got to her feet and left the hut, her face filled with determination. She knew she wanted to stay with them – her whole heart and body was begging her to stay. But she had to go. Her place wasn't with them, and her mind knew this. So she reluctantly put one foot in front of the other and bounded off into the dark night and away from her friends.

Maybe one day she'd see them again. She hoped so with her entire being. She wanted to meet them again, at least once. She'd hold onto that hope – and if she held on enough, she might just see them again.


End file.
